This invention concerns coatings of charged particles onto substrates and methods of applying them.
The coating of charged particles onto substrates has not been well-explored, nor has it been used widely in commercial applications. The bonding of negatively charged particles to substrates has historically been quite difficult as the substrates are generally also negatively charged. Electrostatic repulsion forces resulted in coatings that were less than optimal and that lacked durability. The overcoming of this adhesion barrier would be a significant improvement in the ability to produce and the quality of, charged particle coatings for substrates.